thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Pyro
A.L.P.H.A. Pyro (A'dvanced '''L'iving 'P'hysical 'H'yper 'A'ssault) Pyro is the evolved form of Pyro, Firestormblaze's main Pyrus Guardian Bakugan. His Mechtogan is Inferno and his Mechtogan Titan is Golem. He can summon Dragonoid Destroyer, along with Aranaut Destroyer, though he is not a Dragonoid. Information Alpha Pyro is a fully armored Bakugan, armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers. Alpha Pyro is a powerful Bakugan, but because his armor makes him the slightest bit slower, he is to only battle opponent's who don't move as fast. Nevertheless, Alpha Pyro is still a fierce Bakugan. Personality His personality remains more or less the same as the original; essentially, he is Pyro using the fullest extent of his power. History Pyro evolved into Alpha Pyro in the episode Alpha and Omega. In this episode, Pyro brawled against Omega Robotallion and evolved in order to defeat him. Notable Quotes *"Can you feel the fire?" '''Ability Cards *'Sonic Flare': Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Alpha Pyro. If your opponent has a higher G-Power than 1000, this ability may be doubled or tripled in effect. *'Volcanic Ash': Nullifies the opponent's previously used abilities. *'Pyroclast': Adds 500 Gs to Alpha Pyro, and all Subterra Bakugan. If your opponent is not of either Attribute, you gain double. *'Raining Spitfire': Alpha Pyro gains G-Power equal to the opponent's current amount. If this ability is countered in any way, your opponent loses double Pyro's current Gs. *'Double Down': Misery is summoned to battle, and cannot be removed if Pyro is over his base. *'Infernal Siphon': If the opponent gains G-Power, you gain double the amount they gain, and their current power level is then halved. *'Blaze of Eternity': Keeps Alpha Pyro's G-Power above his opponent's for as long as he remains in battle; thus nullifying all abilities and gate that negate this effect. *'Rapid Barrage': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Alpha Pyro and all ally Bakugan. *'Hellish Calamity' (Hellfire Gatling): Prevents the opponent from using anything but normal abilities. (I.E. No Darkfire, Fusion, Demonis, etc.) *'Blood Shot': Prevents the opponent from countering one of Alpha Pyro, or an ally Bakugan's ability cards. *'Blazing Echo': Bakugan that do not have the basic attribute of Pyrus are not allowed in battle. Those that are already on the field are removed, and their allies lose their current amount of Gs. *'Flare Grenade': Increases Alpha Pyro's Gs to equal the current amount of the the opponent's Gs, then halves their Gs. In addition, the opponent cannot activate abilities. *'Hellfire Burst': Doubles the effect of Alpha Pyro's abilities. Alpha Pyro can subtract 200 Gs to double the effect of this ability, or an allies abilities as well. *'Omega Pyre': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Alpha Pyro. *'Hellion Armor': Mechtogan's abilities have no effect on Alpha Pyro. *'Blood Geyser': Prevents the opponent from opening their Gate Card, and all their abilities that were previously activated are rendered useless. This ability can be activated any time during the battle. *'Hellion Vital': Allows Alpha Pyro to switch his current G-Power with an opponent, and skip one of their turns. *'Certain Kill': Nullifies opponent's abilities, and prevents their gate card from opening. *'Crescent Moon Strike': Bakugan and Mechtogan over 3000 Gs automatically have their actions negated. After this ability is played, they cannot exceed their current G-Power. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Fire Eater': Pyrus Bakugan cannot activate abilities for the rest of the round. This also applies to Bakugan who's attributes contain the Pyrus attribute, such as Tartaronian, and Demonis. *'Alpha Blow': Prevents Alpha Pyro's abilities from being altered during the battle. Any abilities with a similar effect are negated automatically, no matter the circumstances. *'Flare Cascade' (Overheat Barrage): Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent for every Bakugan and support piece on the field, and prevents them from evading any attacks made by Alpha Pyro. Gate Cards *'Igneous Region': If your opponent is not Pyrus, Alpha Pyro gains double their current G-Power. *'Bleeding Fire': Drops the opponent's current power level 500 Gs below their base level. The subtracted Gs are given to Pyro, and his allies. If this Gate is nullified or reflected the opponent loses double the Gs. *Forced Illusion: If your turn is skipped at all during this round, or an ability has been reflected, the effects of any abilities may come into battle and be at Alpha Pyro's disposal. If this Gate Card is destroyed, Alpha Pyro may gain any amount of Gs around 300 - 2000. *'Fire Mirror': Removes any negative effect on Alpha Pyro, and any allies on the field. Trivia Gallery Alpha Pyro.png Anime Category:Firestormblaze Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Solar Paladins Category:Guardian Bakugan